


the boy in the woods

by Snokoms



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: The Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), The preserve, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snokoms/pseuds/Snokoms
Summary: i do not own teen wolf or its caractersi only own the plot/storyi do not give permission for my work to be posted on other platforms
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 23





	the boy in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own teen wolf or its caracters  
> i only own the plot/story  
> i do not give permission for my work to be posted on other platforms

There is a little boy in the woods, 

hiding behind trees and branches. 

There is a little boy in the woods, 

and he never comes closer. 

Will disapear if you try and chase. 

There is a little boy in the woods and one day when Derek is lost and scared the boy leads him home. 

There is a little boy in the woods and from that day forward the boy becomes Dereks best friend. 

He might not say much, but that’s oke, 

because neither does Derek. 

And when they get chased out of the woods by a crazy hunter that kills his family and come back years later? 

That boy is still there, waiting for him.


End file.
